lucy of fairy tail
by micar
Summary: Summary: Lissana's birthday is today and Lucy only knew it recently. Even if it isn't her own birthday, Loke, his knight-and-shining-armor/prince (as he says), gave her a certain box that will reveal something? What is this something? Can he still tell her not to bring out the past. Past is past, okay?


**Lucy of Fairy Tail**

**Summary: **Lissana's birthday is today and Lucy only knew it recently. Even if it isn't her own birthday, Loke, his knight-and-shining-armor/prince (as he says), gave her a certain box that will reveal something? What is this something? Can he still tell her not to bring out the past. Past is past, okay?

Rated: Fiction T - English - Hurt/Comfort - Lucy H. & Loke/Leo - Chapters:1-complete

**At the guild…**

Lucy was sitting at her usual stool and talks to Mira until a certain lion spirit came and put his arm around Lucy. lucy

",Good Morning,Princess I came there to once again see your majestic beauty" he paused for a second,

"and Lucy,I-" Lucy raised her arm stopping Loke on what he was about to tell her.

" stop it Loke. But anyways, why are you here all of a sudden?" lucy questioned him.

"why lucy? Don't you want me here? Or you have another guy?" loke said sulking at a corner of the guild.

Lucy sweatdropped while mira giggled.

" u-uh, loke, I didn't mean to hurt your pri-," lucy was interrupted.

" oh! So lucy, you do worry about me. Have you already fallen for me?" loke said.

"you-," lucy was about to say something when Mira interrupted.

"ara, ara, it's still really early in the morning and you are already lovey- dovey – ing,"

Mira said giggling making lucy blush and loke smirk.. they were really silent for a while until

" is that all you came here for, loke?" lucy said. You could feel the seriousness in her voice.

Loke was a little shocked . lucy and mira gave him a questioning look.

" oh, yeah. Here." Loke said giving her a big box that is wrapped gracefully.

"what about it?" lucy said.

"well, Virgo told me to give it to you. I think it was … yeah it was… it was for lissana's birthday!" loke said.

"is it today?" lucy said,.

"oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you, lucy. We are going to have a formal party tonight in celebration of her birthday. I thought I told everyone about it." Mira said recalling.

" all… except me." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry. But you can let Loke accompany you later." Mira said smiling at them.

Lucy blushed a little. Loke, who looked at her master's sudden reaction, smirk at her causing only lucy to blush harder. Mira, as a matchmaker she was, turned her smile into a different smile causing them to look at her.

"of course, I would be delighted to be lucy's escort for tonight ," loke said as he removed his arms around lucy.

" well, I'll see you soon at the party!" loke said and disappeared.

"you should better be going as well, lucy. We'll see each other later at the party, okay?" mira said as she waved at lucy, who nodded and is leaving the guild.

"minna, the party will start at 7 o'clock. Don't be late!" mira said. all gulped.

**At the spirit world…**

"I wonder if hime liked the gift'' Virgo said sadly.

Loke, who was hearing her, went to her and gave her a hug. Virgo was shocked.

" I know she'll like it… maybe loved it, too!" loke said . " but if she doesn't?"

" if she doesn't like it, I think I'll need punishment" loke sweatdropped at this.

" i-i-it-it's o-o-ok-okay. I-i-I'm s-s-ure she'll l-l-lo-love i-i-it." He said.

At Lucy's apartment… (Lucy's P.O.V.)

I was a little shocked and well a little happy yet excited on what would be the content of this well- wrapped box Loke gave me. I was thinkinh a lot of things like shoes, clothes, book, others.

It was already 5:30 in the afternoon, so I decided to take a nice bath. A few minutes later, I was choosing a best dress to use for the party but I can't even find a suitable dress. Then I looked at my bed, looking at the wrapped box again. I couln't wait to open it so I began to unwrap it. I then tried it on. I was so happy for it fit me perfectly. I fix my hair and I looked at myself in my lone mirror.

I was completely shocked. Tears were suddenly falling as I remember something I just hoped I wouldn't have remember. I was wearing the similar dress I always use at the Heartfilia Manor but in the color of blue. I was now sitting at my chair waiting. Then a few minutes later, a heard a knock at the door.

" princess, it's time to go. Are you ready?" I heard Loke said behind the closed door.

"no! I won't go!" I said whinning like a child.

"but lucy, mira invited us. Do you want me come over there?' he said.

I didn't answer at all. I was still in tears. I didn't want anyone to ever see me cry again like this. Then a see a shadow of a person in front of me. "l-l-lo-loke!" I stuttered.

He just sighed. 'so Virgo really does want the punishment'Loke thought.

"lucy…"

"no!no!no! I won't! I won't go! I won't go looking like this!'' I said.

Loke then leened nearer to her. He put one of his hands on my cheeks for me to see him straight.

"lucy, don't cry." He said.

"but this dress, it reminds me of-," I was then interrupted.

" hush, lucy. Past is past. Don't think back. Always look forward.i know you can." Loke looked at me with a worried face. He gently wiped away my tears using his thumb.

We were in a minute of silence. ,..

Then I saw Loke stand up.

"so, shall we get going? It's almost time." He said as he gave a hand for me to hold.

"but-," I said softly.

" lucy, were not going there as Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilia Konzern but as Lucy… the one I truly love… you… Lucy of Fairy Tail". He said smiling at me. I smiled back. I hope that this night would be really splendid. -END -


End file.
